Sister of Raven
by Katherine Shalazar
Summary: Raven's only sister comes to town
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. Except Rhaiya. Rhaiya is mine.

"Who is Rhaiya Roth? You've probably never heard of her. Of me. Let me explain.

"I am Rhaiya Roth. You've probably heard of my older sister, Rachel. She's famous now. Goes by Raven, a member of the Titans. She is actually my half-sister, but her mother officially adopted me last year, so I share her last name instead of being Trigonsdaughter or something long like that. We're legal sisters, but I don't really think of Angela as my mother. I never knew my mother. Her name was Katera, but she has no name now. Nobody has a name in the land of the nameless.

"Most who publish Rachel's story get the facts wrong. She has only brothers, they say. _We_ have twenty-three brothers we met, but that doesn't take me out of the family tree, does it? More recently, though, they have published that she has a single sister and multiple brothers. I am thirteen, she's fourteen. She was born in October, I was born eight days later. I am a Halloween child. The holiday no schools or businesses care about. Just like nobody cares about us.

"My mother died from natural causes- aka, she got really sick, and all Zinthoan doctors were able to do was make her comfortable- and that's when Trigon swooped in. Zinthos is dead. Metrion was dead before even Zinthos. Azarath fell two years later on Rachel's birthday. I trained with demons. Sometimes the brothers who weren't dead yet trained with me. By five, I was a pretty good martial artist. I was in pretty good control of my powers, too. But, of course, it was very much a hell. A five-year-old isn't supposed to know karate nearly perfectly, and have Kung Fu and Judo right behind. A five-year-old should have at least one person who cares about her. About two years later, Rachel was brought into the same place as I was. She was six, and I was almost six. We began to train against each other. I won most of the time. I _had_ trained the past two years against three powerful demons.

"I could tell Rachel hated me. I would have hated me, too, if i was her. I am glad I'm not her. You lose, you get punished. By father himself. I won most, so she lost most. That meant she got punished most. I _am_ sorry. But there, it was win or lose. Win or get punished. She always searched for a way out. When she was ten, almost four years later, she got her chance. She didn't take anyone else. I was supposed to stop her, but when she ran by me, I looked down and let her pass. It took a minute to decide, but I ran, too. Not with her. She went through her purple portal. I went through my own scarlet one. When nobody was watching. They thought I was just going after her. I was, but not how they wanted.

"We both ended up on Earth, but she ended up in San Francisco. I landed in a small African country. You probably haven't heard of it, so I won't disclose the name to you. When I got there, I was freezing. Living in temperatures that get up above 500 degrees Fahrenheit- remember, I am not even partway human and can withstand these temperatures- made these milder temperatures of not even 200 degrees seem like a snowday. Eventually, I did adjust. I didn't reside near any villages, choosing, wisely, not to be close enough to hurt any who had a home there. After about a year, making me eleven, I moved to a remote area in Asia. It was even colder there! After another year, I heard about the Teen Titans. I found out the names of all of them. Birth names, not aliases. Rachel was one of them! I had to get there as fast as I could."


	2. Traversing

"We both ended up on Earth, but she ended up in San Francisco. I landed in a small African country. You probably haven't heard of it, so I won't disclose the name to you. When I got there, I was freezing. Living in temperatures that get up above 500 degrees Fahrenheit- remember, I am not even partway human and can withstand these temperatures- made these milder temperatures of not even 200 degrees seem like a snowday. Eventually, I did adjust. I didn't reside near any villages, choosing, wisely, not to be close enough to hurt any who had a home there. After about a year, making me eleven, I moved to a remote area in Asia. It was even colder there! After another year, I heard about the Teen Titans. I found out the names of all of them. Birth names, not aliases. Rachel was one of them! I had to get there as fast as I could.

"I stored energy for two years. When I finally had enough to travel and back with supplies, I made a swirling crimson portal to the coast near Titans Tower. A black car- the Batmobile, I would soon find out- was driving in the same direction I was walking. I stepped out of the portal behind them. Neither the man in his early twenties nor the boy about my age saw me.

"It was pure luck that Rachel was still there. I had assumed she would have left. The other Titans had no doubt found out about the whole father thing at this point. It was a wonder you hadn't kicked her out! I did not go inside the tower. I did not show myself. I got there while the thirteen-year-old Damian was walking inside. It was from a nearby tree that I saw Raven standing there. Nobody really interacted with her, and she didn't fight that. She always was antisocial. It must run in the family."


	3. As Night Falls

"When darkness came, all the heroes left in a car. I made myself invisible and untangible, then went through a window and went up to the top floor. I searched every room and- finally!- found Raven's. I tried to sit on her bed, forgetting I was still untangible, and I fell through. I had to go all the way back upstairs. After I was again tangible, I sat on her bed. I waited for her to come back. Suddenly, I felt fear and anger. No! These were from Rachel! I had to find her. If she lost control, Trigon could come to Earth! This was not good! I peered out the window. A flash of black and purple told me where she was. I teleported there. Three of the demons we trained with were attacking her. She was not holding her own very well. I hid and blasted one of them from behind. It turned just as the new Robin lopped off its head.

"' _Please_ tell me they're undead." Damian looked towards Raven

"'They are," Raven replied. Robin smiled. "But you can't stop them like that. They're like batteries."

"'Then we'll run them down." I didn't see who said that. I believe it was Jaime, but I could be wrong.

"You did run the demonic triplets down, and, though Rachel was also pretty run down, you _all_ went through her portal. I made myself invisible and untangible and went through with them. What I saw surprised me. This was Azarath! Why did she bring you here? There was _no way_ she had enough energy to take you back home."


End file.
